Newcome Friendship
by Shadow Star.EXE
Summary: Pit's a lost and shy newcomer to the Smash Mansion. An act of kindness is all it takes for the angel to forget his fears and have fun. But when the one who showed him kindness falls ill, can Pit return his gratitude? Birthday gift for Regii!


PRESENT FANFIC!

Pichu: For whom?

REGII!

Celebi: OMGZ, it's his birthday?

Yup! I figured we needed a good friendship one shot! Nothing beats friendship!

The two friends shown in this are Zelda and Pit.

I DON'T OWN NINTENDO! Though someday, in the name of all that is known as the Wii, I will.

&&&

Pit was a little bit nervous. It was his first day at the Smasher's Mansion. He never expected to get an invitation to join, but it had arrived and was currently resting in his sweaty hand.

It wasn't the whole fighting thing. He was a great fighter. It doesn't take just any old angel off the clouds to be chosen as the captain of Palutena's army. He was confident in his skills.

No, it was more of meeting new people. Humans. Pokemon. Humanoid animals. Pit was never good with people before, and he was really shy. This, combined with the fact he had spent most of his life in command of his army instead of interacting with others, was a major drawback.

Master Hand was waiting at the entrance of the mansion. When Pit walked up, he gave Pit the thumbs up and began speaking with tha voice that comes from Arceus knows where.

"Welcome, Pit. This is the Smasher's mansion. It's a pleasure for you to join the fighters."

"Y-yeah...I'm glad to be a part of the fray..." Pit mumbled.

"Something wrong?" Master Hand asked.

"N-No...just a b-bit nervous, that's all."

"Ah, that's to be expected. All the newcomers start off nervous, but they all adjust. The mansion is full of friends."

"Sure..." Pit said, still unsure.

&&&

Inside the mansion, a bunch of strangers greeted Pit. A fat plumber, clad in a red shirt and overalls introduced himself as Mario. A pink puffball with red shoes said, "Koi-bi" and waddled off to raid the fridge. A giant turtle with spikes on his back just stated his name and walked off. A pink clad princess with blond hair called herself Peach and gave Pit a big welcoming gift: peach muffins.

"There are other smashers as well, but most of them are training right now. You'll meet everyone at dinner time. Until then, you're free to do what you want," Master Hand told Pit.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of work to get done. Solid Snake and Sonic the Hedgehog will be arriving later."

With that, Pit was left alone and absolutely lost. He had no idea where his room was, no idea where ANYTHING was and he felt completely out of place. The muffins were a nice gesture, but no one approached him to help him out.

_"Why did I ever come here...?"_

"You seem lost...are you one of the newcomers?" A gentle voice asked him.

Pit turned around to see another princess, very much unlike Peach. This princess wore a dress that was a bit more suited in a ballroom or a fight. Her hair was tied up and let loose in front of her ears.

"I'm Zelda. And you look like you need some help."

Pit was in awe. Here he'd thought no one would bother with him and look what comes up instead!

"Yeah, thanks. Um...I need to find my room," Pit said.

"No problem. I can help you find it. Erm...it'll be easier if I knew your name," Zelda said with a small smile.

"It's Pit. I'm the captain of the goddess Palutena's army," Pit replied.

"I'm the princess of Hyrule. I was here before, in the Melee tournament," Zelda replied, shaking Pit's hand. "Come with me, I'll get you set up."

"Thanks..."

Upstairs, Zelda was leading Pit through the halls and naming each one of them out.

"Over there is the Mushroom rooms, where Mario, Peach, Donkey Kong, Yoshi and Bowser sleep. The Hyrule dorms are where Link and myself sleep, and maybe some others, if they ever show up. Um..." Zelda paused, looking at one of the symbols. "That's the Pokemon dorm. In the pokemon world, there's hundreds of different kinds, but Master Hand selects which ones to fight in the tournament carefully. Right now, Pikachu and the Pokemon trainer are the only ones who sleep in there, but Din knows how many others will show up...The Dream Land dorm is where Kirby and Metaknight bunk, and I think Master Hand said something about a king showing up later too," Zelda paused to catch her breath.

"In your case, though, you are in the 'others' dorm. Mostly everyone here is from the same place and that's why we have different kinds of dorms. No one else from...wherever you're from...is here, so...anyway, I'm getting sidetracked."

Zelda led Pit down the last dorm and started looking for Pit's name.

"Ummm...ah, here we are," Zelda said.

"Thanks...you were a big help," Pit said, shyly.

"It's no problem. I used to have the same look on my face too. I was lucky, though, because I had a friend show me everything," Zelda replied.

"But you were here last time, right?" Pit asked.

"Yeah, but the Melee tournament was the second one. I wasn't in the first one, but a friend of mine was. That's how I got used to it. I had my own tourguide," Zelda gave Pit a grin.

"Wish I could say the same for me..." Pit muttered.

"Aw, you're still not happy about getting a bit lost? Relax, I'll show you everything you need to know," Zelda said.

"But..."

"Pit, in this mansion, we're all friends. None of us are gonna bite or scare you. No matter how intimidating some of us look. Just give us a chance," Zelda assured him.

"O...kay..."

"Great! Now let's head down to lunch. I'd like to introduce you to everyone else!"

&&&

_"It's been five days since I came to the smasher's mansion, and I couldn't be happier."_

Pit was sitting at his desk and writing in his diary. He had begun to keep a record of his stay at the mansion, under Zelda's suggestion.

"It'll be good to write a bit each day and see how your life changes with every passing week," she had said.

_"I still remember when I first came here, I was lost and really afraid. But not anymore. I must have laughed a million times at Mario's jokes about Magic Mushrooms, battled and won at least six times, lost two matches, got into food fights and actually remembered the way to the bathroom. My friends here include Link, Metaknight, Pokemon Trainer (he calls himself Red), Sonic and, of course, Zelda."_

Pit paused, looking at Zelda's name.

_"Scratch that, Zelda's probably my best friend. It's thanks to her that I got used to being around these people and learned how to be friendly. She's more like an older sister then just another smasher here. When Sonic and Solid Snake arrived, she helped them too. Us newcomers are really lucky that we didn't stay lost for long..."_

The angel smiled, thinking about how he and Sonic had met. Sonic was showing off his speed and accidently tripped over Pit's bow. Sonic got mad and Pit got defensive and they argued for a bit until Kirby threw tomatoes in their faces. Now, they just laugh about it.

Pit picked up his pen and was just about to resume writing again when he heard someone knocking.

"Who is it?"

"It's Link! Pit, please open up!"

"Whoa, Link!" Pit flew to his door and opened it. "What's wrong? You sound out of breath!"

"Yeah, I am...it's Zelda. She keeps screaming in pain over in her room. I need some help getting her down to the hospital wing. Can you lend me a hand?"

"Screaming in pain?! What's wrong?"

"I have no idea...Dr. Mario will probably know, but we need to get her down to see him..."

"I understand."

&&&

Zelda was lying in her bed, whimpering, when Link and Pit busted through the door. The sight of Zelda suffering was too much for Pit, and he almost ran out. Knowing that Zelda needed him was the only thing that kept him there. He went over to her.

"Zelda, what's wrong?" he whispered.

"It's my stomach...it hurts so much! I can't stand the pain!" Zelda could barely talk. Her face was splotchy and, where it wasn't red, it was white. Pit felt her forehead and immediately recoiled. Zelda was burning up!

"Link, it's the fever. Let's get her up and to the doctor now."

Zelda groaned. Pit could tell she didn't want to be moved, but there wasn't a choice. Link got on her left side and Pit got on her right. They both swung one arm around her and started heading down the stairs.

Halfway down the stairs, Zelda began sweating and shivering at the same time. Tears were running down her face, and Pit felt a part of him break inside. A bunch of smashers that were watching a movie looked up and saw what was going on. Link just told them that Zelda needed the doctor and it wasn't serious as of yet.

The Hospital Wing was not far now. Pit began praying to the heavens that, whatever made Zelda sick, would go away.

Dr. Mario was just about to lock the wing up when Link shouted at him to wait. The doc turned and was stunned at the sight of the shivering Zelda, in between the hero and the angel.

"Bring her in here," was all he said, and opened the door.

Link and Pit laid her down in a bed and she almost immediately fell asleep. She was still shivering and sweating. The doc put a thermometer in her mouth and was shocked to see how dangerously high her temperature was rising.

"Yup, look's like a bad case of the fever...she'll probably have to spend the night here. Someone mind getting her night clothes?" Dr. Mario asked, looking at the two boys.

Pit looked at Link. "I really don't want to leave her right now. Can you go?"

"I guess...just give me a few minutes, then." With that, Link disappeared. Pit pulled up a chair and planted himself beside Zelda's bed. The doctor went to get some medicine and cold compresses to ease the pain and try and get her temperature down.

Zelda's breathing was becoming heavier by the minute. Pit began bathing her forehead in cold water and Zelda opened her eyes slowly.

"Pit...?"

"Hey. Take it easy. The doc says you're really sick."

"Unh...how bad is it?"

"He said it was a bad case of the fever. You're going to spend the night here. Link's gone to get some of your things."

"This is the worst time to be sick...why now, of all times..." Zelda muttered, looking away.

"What?" Pit asked. "Why?"

"Because..." Zelda said, her voice growing faint. "I have so much paperwork to do for Hyrule and Master Hand...I swear, it won't get done on it's own and I'm the only one who can do it..."

"Forget it, Zelda," the doctor said, coming back. "You caught this fever because your body couldn't handle the pressure of all that work. You're taking a break from it. There will be no questions asked."

"But..." Zelda whispered.

"No, Zelda," Pit said firmly. He grabbed her hand and held it. "You're suffering right now. You need to take it easy."

"..." Zelda was too weak to respond. She felt herself growing sleepy...

"Doc, how long will she be here, you figure?" Pit asked.

"Probably two days, unless the fever is serious. Why?" The doc replied.

"Because I'm going to stay here while she's here," Pit answered. "I'm not leaving her alone."

"Well, in that case..." Dr. Mario moved another bed closer to Zelda's. "You can sleep here."

"Thanks," Pit said. He moved the bed closer, so the two sides were attached. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, while still holding Zelda's limp hand.

Link arrived then, holding a bag of a few of Zelda's personal belongings. Seeing Pit asleep next to Zelda was a sweet picture, and he chuckled.

"Quite a pair, eh?" Dr. Mario asked.

"Yup. I haven't seen closer friends then those two...I hope Pit helps Zelda get better soon," Link commented. He left the bag on Zelda's bed and went back to the main house.

&&&

I know the ending was a disappointment. ;-;

But here you go, Regii! Happy Birthday!

And all you other readers, send Regii some birthday wishes, will ya?

CeleBaby, out!


End file.
